a fight over meli
by adragg123
Summary: Summary: When a new girl comes to Konoha,she captures the attencion of many  perverted and non-perverted  men. Naruto is winning the battles against others for her, but will he win the most important thing, her heart?


Author note: Meli Uchiha is property of sasuhika and all other characters are property of the creators of Naruto.

Kakashi tromped along, his famous orange book covering his already masked face. Suddenly, Kakashi picked up a familiar chakra. "Ah. Naruto. It's been a while since you've come with me to train." Yes, the teacher had been on his way to the training grounds.

Naruto exclaimed "Kakashi-sensei! It's been a REEEEALLY long time hasn't it? "Kakashi just nodded and continued walking with Naruto following him now.

Meanwhile Sasuke's little sister, Millenia, who liked to be called Meli, (AN: Upcoming Fic by SasuHika ;3) was prancing along with a in her hand, singing "LOLLIPOP LOLLYPOP OH LOLLY LOLLY LOLLY LOLLYPOP!" At the top of her lungs. She thought she was alone in the Konoha streets, since it was late at night. She was totally wrong. She rounded the corner of a building and knocked heads with Kakashi. Naruto stared at the dizzy teacher and his crush.

"HELLOOO?" He yelled, trying to make them snap out of their mini-comas. Their eyes were swirling around in the typical anime fashion. He petted Meli's head, and she snapped out of it instantly.

"Oh! Naruto-Kun!" She blushed a tomato shade of red and put her head down. Kakashi awoke just in time to watch this exchange. "Kakashi-sensei!" Meli squealed and hugged the silver-haired ninja. His one visible eye crinkled in a masked smile.

"Now Meli you don't have to call your adoptive dad that." He grinned and Meli smiled too.

"WHAAAAT? YOU ADOPTED HER? IF I MARRY HER YOU'LL BE MY DADA?" Naruto exploded, panic written all over his face. The troop trotted in a single file line (Meli skipping, Kakashi slumping, and Naruto walking normally with a silly grin on his face because Meli was leaning a bit to his side) all the way to the training grounds. When they got there, Meli gasped and dropped the plastic microphone. THUD! Out of a lush green tree, dropped the Missing Nin and older brother of Millenia, Itachi. Itachi's grin widened. He POOFED over to Meli and tilted her face up to meet his.

"Hello little sister, I have missed you so." His breath was warm and his lips were tauntingly close to hers.

Meli did the best thing that she could do in this situation. "Itachi nii-san…" She shuddered and blushed furiously. Naruto caught wind of the situation(he was standing next to her) and growled low in his throat. Then Naruto grabs Meli, puts her aside and gives Itachi a powerful right hook and Itachi falls down. Then he jumps up and pulls out a fork and tries to stab Naruto. As Itachi and Naruto fight Sasuke jumps down next to Meli. who is watching at a short distance away.

"What's going on?" He asked as disinterested as he could although he was dying to know.

Then Meli chirped "They are fighting over who's hotter. I'd say it's a MEGA tie! *nosebleed* OOOH look! They took their shirts off!"

Sasuke looks at Meli and says "Eehh."

Kakashi adds "They're fighting over Meli."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and noticed Meli's nosebleed. "You should go to the doctor."

"No! I must watch the fight!" screamed Meli as Sasuke drags her away to the hospital.  
"Here." Sasuke gives his younger sister the plastic microphone and she grabs it and starts to sing in it.

*flash back to Naruto*

Naruto punches Itachi so hard he gets knocked out. As he does his victory dance, he realizes Meli is gone."Where's meli?" he asked.

"Sasuke came and took her away to the doctor.

"Ahhhh that teme Sasuke!" the blond yelled as he runs to the hospital.

Author notes:  
SasuHika: HEY! Who told you that you can take my genius and use it in your story?  
Adragg: You did Sasu.  
SasuHika: Oh yeah. It was me. OOOOOKAY! *starts hitting Adragg with a HUGE bat*  
Adragg: Please review! I don't think I can take that much pain! Please review!  
SasuHika: Meli belongs to meh dang it!


End file.
